


Maybe I'll just stay with you

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elle, messy, homeless and traumatized meets Val, a sweet, caring and beautiful person. She makes new friends for the first time in 15 years.Cancelled
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the messy setup and the short chapters, this is my first piece and I'm writing this on mobile. I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle wakes up after a party in a strange place and meets Val.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle- Spin(el)  
> Val- Pink P, (vol)leyball  
> Sorry for the messy setup. This is my first fic. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

**_Where the fuck am I?_** Was the first thought that came to my mind. The last thing I remembered was being at that stupid party and almost beating the shit out of some guy. I wore the same thing I always wore; jeans, sneakers, a black muscle shirt, a shitty faded jacket and fingerless gloves. My hair pulled back in two messy pigtails and my eyeliner was pretty decent, considering it was some shitty knockoff brand I bought at a dollar store for 50 cents. 

I tried to sit up, but no luck. I looked around and noticed I definetly wasn't in a hospital. Or prison cell. Everything was way too fancy. **_What the HELL happened last night? Who in their right mind would put me in their bed? I swear to god--_** my thoughts were cut off by the door opening. 

The woman who walked through the door didn't look much older than me. She was pale, had light brown hair pulled into a ponytail, a small shoulder tattoo and a noticeable scar running across her left eye. She smiled lightly. "How'd you sleep?" Her voice was soft, and her smile was almost motherly.

_"Yeah. Sure. All fine and dandy. You can throw me back in the forest now."_

"Hhnnn..." Was all I managed to grunt out. 

She giggled lightly. "Yeah, maybe don't try fighting drunk. That never ends well." She walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. "Dude was shit, anyway. Harrassed some sapphics because he thought his dick was special. He never stood a chance." She smiled again and glanced back at me. 

"mhm..." I grumbled. That's when I looked down and realized I was in much softer, much more comfortable and much more expensive looking clothing. I put two and two together and figured she must've changed me. _Shit._ I mentally cringed at the thought. I pitied this poor woman. 

"Hey, uh, I never got your name." Her sudden voice startled me. 

"Elle," I replied. 

"Cool. You can call me Val. Are you a student?"

"Nah. Too broke. You?" She sat back on her elbows. "Yep. I'm pretty close to graduation, actually. Not much left, so I just requested that I do the rest online. You can stay for as long as you need."

I honestly felt bad that she had to deal with me now. She was nice about it though, so I really had no other choice but to stay. Hey, at least I had a bed.


	2. Imma clean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just Elle's thoughts on everything. Also, she cleans the kitchen.

_Timeskip_

About a week has gone by since the party. I noticed that Val usually wore cardigans, sweats, long skirts, sweaters, and an eyepatch. I also noticed that the little tattoo on her arm wasn't a tattoo, but another scar. It looked branded. I'm not one to judge though. Especially not the person who feeds me. She allowed me to stay for a while longer than I really needed. **_Probably because I look like a twig and I used to smell like shit._**

I'll admit, I was thankful for the hot showers and warm food. And the new clothes. They worked well to hide the sorry sight that is my body.

I've grown used to Val. She's nice company, but I'm probably going to leave before she kicks me out. It's better not to get attached.

"Hey, Earth to Spinel! You there?" Val said, snapping her fingers. We were sitting in the living room, the little coffee table had our lunches on it, and she was sitting on the couch next to me. "Welcome back! You were drifting on me, Elle! You have something on your mind?"

"Uhm... I... no?" I stuttered. "Nothin you'd be interested in anyway." I looked down at the half eaten sandwich on my plate. I should probably start doing work around here instead of laying around all day.

"Hey, Val? I'm gonna do the kitchen today, okay?" She raised a brow. "Are you sure?" I leaned toward her dramatically. "What, do ya think I'm weak or somethin? Think I can't rub a sponge on some plastic?" She giggled while I held my own laughter. 

"But seriously though. I want to stop layin' around. It's makin me feel like a pest." She frowned and stared at me. "Elle, you're not a pest. Pests are unwanted. If I didn't want you here, I would've left you passed out at a house party" 

We talked for a while after that. Val finished what was on her plate while I shoved my wrapped up sandwich in the fridge for later. 

I washed whatever dishes were thrown in the sink, which weren't a lot considering Val's roommate was never there. I threw out the trash, wiped the counters and the sink, cleared the tables and swept the floor. **_Yep. Still hate cleaning._**

I went and sat back on the couch. I fished around for the remote and turned on some lanky old Warner Bros cartoons. "Spins, I'm going grocery shopping. Did you want anything?" I glanced up at Val. She had her sunglasses on and a purse slung over her shoulder. 

"Nah, I'm good. I don't want you wasting money on me." She cocked her head a little and opened the front door. "Are you sure?" I looked back at the TV. "Yessir I'm sure." "Okaay." She said in a sing-song voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle's actual name _is_ Spinel, but being named after a literal rock is a little embarrassing for her.


	3. Ayy It's Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle daydreams about Val and gets to know a little bit about her roommate Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Amy' is Amethyst, 'Red' is Carnelian

I'm always daydreaming. Always catching myself thinking about Val. About very small, specific details that I noticed about her. How the scar on her shoulder looked like a diamond. The way the scar on her face looked like a cracked window if you squinted. How soft and slightly raspy her laugh was.

Val's skin was smooth. Her hair smelled like candy apples. Her brow crinkled in the cutest way when she was concerned. Her eye would reflect the light in just the right way, and her smile was the only thing I could think of sometimes. Ah geez. She has to stop gettin in my head. I'm getting too attached. I don't want to be attached. I'm not _supposed_ to get attached. Why does her stupid face have to be so… _RAAAAHHH_

My thoughts were interrupted again by the door unlocking. I looked up expecting to see Val, but I was surprized with Amy. "Ames? Weren't you s'posed to be stayin with Pearl for another week?" She looked at me in confusion. 

"With P? Dude, she's been in Colorado for a month already. I've been stayin with Jasper. Big ol' family reunion, remember?" She walked into the kitchen. 

I hummed and leaned back into the couch. "Yeah, I remember. Just kinda figured you was with her. Hey, do you know where Val went?" Amy shook her head, her face buried in the leftovers from the day before. "Nooo idea. Why do you ask?" She said, her arms full of miscellaneous foods she was probably going to shove together. I swear, that girl can eat literally anything. "No reason. I'll just talk to her when she gets back."

I had planned to talk to her about me staying for a while. I didn't want to stay. Well, I did, but I didn't want to bother her more than I already had. I wanted to thank her for kidnapping me. Maybe even tell her about my garden, where little wildflowers grew from wherever they pleased. Forget-me-nots, Roses, Tulips, Azaleas and whatever else I was able to find were also blooming in the garden. That's where I lived, that's where I was left behind, and that's where I stayed. I made good money off of them and that's all I needed.

Amy brought her frankenstein snack and offered me a piece. I refused, so we just chatted for a while. 

She talked about her sister, Jasper, and how even though she was shitty, it was always nice to hang out with her. "She can be overprotective at times, or act like a big baddie, but she's actually just a soft little marshmellow who loves her family." 

She also talked about how her cousin Red and how she was the only other 'runt' in their family. Then she asked me about myself and my family. 

"Well, I never really got to know my family. It's not like I had one anyway. I was in foster care up until I was about 14. My mom died durin' childbirth and my dad wanted nothing to do with me." I laughed dryly. "I was too stupid and carefree and naive. The last family I was with had another little girl. Little shit was obsessed with the color pink. She was a spoiled rotten, jealous, manipulative little prick. If I ever see her again, she'd be lucky if she's ever be able to use her limbs again."


	4. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little twist on Spinel's backstory. It's kinda brutal and dark, so you can skip this chapter if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Traumatic, near death experience and mention of puking.

(Warning: near death experience and light mention of puking)

**The family of five, Whinnifer, Yazmin, Bonnie, Prim, and their foster kid Spinel, were a very healthy, loving, happy family. Well, all but Prim. Prim hated Spinel and tried everything in her power to get rid of her. One day, The family decided they wanted to go for a walk around the park. There was a cement trail along the reservoir, so they decided to walk along that and enjoy the scenery. Spinel was VERY excited to take a walk with her best friend Prim. They even went so far as to run ahead of the three older women. Prim, noticing they were far out of their sight, decided this was her chance to get rid of that annoying little brat.**

**"Hey, Spinny!" She called in a bittersweet voice. "Heya, Prim!" Spinel replied, completely oblivious toward any of Prim's intentions. "Spinel, I just thought of a new game we could play while we wait for the others to catch up! Here, I'll show you." Prim walked about 4 feet away from the rushing water. "Let's see who can get the closest to the water." Spinel, who absolutely adored anything new, was overly excited to play this new game. "Alright, pal! Watch this!" She ran to about an inch away from the water. "Let's see ya beat this! Huh?" She turned around and Prim was nowhere to be seen. "Prim?" She turned in confusion, facing back toward the water. Before she had time to process what was going on, she felt something blunt and heavy hit her back.**

**She was shoved forward, about a foot into the water, barely finding her balance and catching her breath before she felt another sharp pain. This time, it was at the back of her knees. She fell forward again, this time falling entirely underwater. She tried to push herself back up for air, but was pushed forward again. Prim's heel dug into Spinel's back as she shoved the poor girl deeper under the surface. The water took her away and she struggled to swim back up for air. She was small and weak and fragile, but she managed to claw her way above the surface of the water for a brief moment, coughing up water and gasping for air. The last thing she saw was the trio of adults looking mortified, Whinnifer screaming her name. Yazmin was following Spinel, running along the water and Bonnie was frantically tapping at her phone, presumably calling for help. All the while Prim stood there, expressionless. Spinel had just a moment to process the scene before the rushing water slammed her into a cement wall, knocking the air out of her lungs, and the color from her face.**

**She washed up on a shore with woods as far as the eye could see, waking up and immediately puking out most of the water she had in her system. She choked up more and more water and she cried. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. She sat there for what felt like hours, crying and choking on mud and water and sand and tears. She cried until she didn't have a voice, then she sat there, propped up with her hands and knees on the wet dirt below her, coughing up whatever was left.**

**It was dark by now. There were sirens in the distance, voices calling her name, and silhouettes of people with flashlights. She looked toward the woods, and back at the silhouettes. Then, with a shaky breath, she stoop up and she ran. She ran into the woods from nothing in particular. She just needed to _run._**

"I can't rememba exactly how long I ran, but I ran until my legs gave out. There was an old buildin' near where I finally stopped runnin' that had thousands of beautiful flowers. There were some weeds, but they were still flowers. I figured, since people hate me so goddamn much, maybe the plants would give me comfort. So I've lived there evah since." 


	5. We be chillin', ya'll

Amy looked horrified. She looked me in the eye, clearly _very_ concerned. "W-wait, you're tellin' me that you have lived in a fucking _garden_ since you were _fourteen!?_ How the hell did you manage to survive? How long has it been, 15 _years?_ " I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. S'been awhile since I've seen people sober. I earned a little money by sellin' random shit to people who were blackout drunk. Couldn't get a job because I was S'posed ta be dead." 

I didn't tell her that the things I offered were things like flowers, pieces of junk metal and even myself when I was desperate enough. "And you never thought of tellin people?" Her voice was scratchy and cracking. I shook my head and looked away from her. "There's no way in _hell_ I was going to a stupid interview or even back to _them._ "

Amy reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here, okay? I'm always here to listen." Her voice was noticeably calmer, and much warmer, although still scratchy and stern. I smiled weakly and looked back at her. Then I pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back. I can't remember the last time I had actually hugged somebody. It was nice. "Thanks, Amethyst. For letting me talk." 

We grew pretty close after that, Amy and I. She's chill about most things, and frighteningly good at figuring things out. Including my crush on Val.

"It's really fuckin obvious, dude."

"Is it really?"

She tried to muffle a laugh. "Hell yeah it is! You can't even keep eye contact with her for more than ten seconds!" I punched her arm playfully while she cackled. Of course that was true, but I'd never admit it out loud.

It was nice to have a friend around other than Val. **_Are Val and I friends? Eh, I'll ask her later._** I have quite a bit to ask about, actually.


	6. Guess what

FUCK writing stories. Im a WHOLE ASS CLOWN. Im turning this into a one-shot series after I post the next 3 chapters. _YEET_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the people actually looking forward to this shithole story. I'll take one-shot requests when this is done. Im feeling a little daring rn. REQUEST ANYTHING!!


End file.
